supercat
by Blazingshadow87
Summary: Gumball never had a easy life always getting picked or making matters worse but when a lab experiment goes wrong gumball gets mysterious superpowers and at first gumball is happy he can make his town safer and his life is changing for the better but when
1. worst day ever

**Gumballs P.O.V**

now If your reading this then well I'm probably dead or in a coma either way someone's got to know what happened and that someone is you so keep listing and you might be interested in the story your about to hear my life was great but hey things change and well we all have a chance for greatness

 **Watterson household Gumballs P.O.V**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm I turn it off and get out my bed my mind was blank for a few seconds I heard the bid singing I knew this would be a wonderful day then I heard a loud noise then I realized that the bus was going to be here soon oh shit I say aloud I quickly put on some clothes and rush down stairs to see my mom cleaning up from breakfast

Oh hi honey. Hi mom I say back as grab a box of cereal and start wolf it down as fast as I could

Gumball slow down your going to choke on your food I hear my mom say but I gonna miss the bus I say back as take the final bite I put the bowl in the sink and rush out of the door to catch up with my three sibling's yes I have three siblings I see them getting on the bus wait I shout as get up close

The bus driver sees me and opens the bus oh hi gumball almost left you there says Rocky I breathe sigh of relief thankfully rocky drove the bus today because if the other one did he would have drove of so everyone could laugh at me while he drove off as I got the bus I got pushed buy Tobias

Opps sorry Watterson didn't see you there ha-ha he started laughing as he walked to sit next to his gang

One day I swear I'm gonna

Get off the floor because its nasty a hear a voice say huh I look up to see a paw reaching down at me it was my adopted older Brother Eric so he says getting up or not I take his hand and stand up thanks I say

Don't let them bother you bro he tells I know but I just…just what he ask never mind I say to end the subject The bus starts to move I take seat next to Darwin my best friend so today was off to a rough start but hey I have an entire day so it can't possibly get any worse

 **Later in the school**

I sat there in Miss simians' class room bored out of my mind she was lecturing about some ancient power in Egypt that could take over the world but I'm not going to bother you with the details let's just say it's a snooze feast up in here were on our phones or asleep at this point turn to see Darwin with a look that was worse than dad half awake.

I start to doze off I blink my eye's for a second and open them to see Miss Simian face I scream she had that grin on her face so I knew I was in trouble

Hello Watterson answer me this what is the equivalent of pie. I start to think but she stops me before I can say something to late you fail the next test what! I scream aloud this is not fair. Well she says you should have got the right answer. The bell rings it's time to go to gym

I grab my stuff and leave the class well this day is just great I say on my way out I head to the Gym

The coach comes up and starts to talk to us today class she says were going to play dodgeball oh no I turn to see Tobias, Tina, Joe and Jamie all getting ready oh boy I say aloud the coach blows her whistle I turn around and bam all I felt was pain I hit the ground I didn't know what happened the everything just blacked out

Wake to find myself in the nurse's office I see Eric and Darwin talking with the nurse telling her what happened I get up they all turn to me the nurse walks up to me and asked if I'm okay yeah 'm fine you sure Darwin chips you got hit pretty hard don't worry I'm fine

The door opens and penny walks in my stomach fills with butterfly's she greats the nurse I hear her say if she can talk with me the nurse agrees and she walks up to me gumball she asks in sweet voice are you okay yeah I'm fine you know can't win em all I say confidently oh she says okay then see you at lunch she says buy to Eric and Darwin as soon as she leaves the give me a look what I ask bro you need to talk to her

I sigh maybe there right its time I stop being afraid and ask the girl of my dreams out you right I tell them I going to go ask penny out I get of the bed and go to the lunch room today was starting to get better

 **In the lunch room**

I open the doors and see penny talking with Racheal and Carrie I go up to them Oh hi gumball they say hi penny I ask nervously can I talk with you for a sec sure gumball penny I known you for a while know yeah she says and I think it's time I tell you that I

Hey loser I hear someone shout oh god I say in my mind I turn to see Tobias waling up to us what do you think your doing asking my friend something I tell him and I turn around to finish saying what I have to say oh no you don't he grabs me pushes me to the ground get of me I screamed nope not until you leave my girl alone. Your girl penny asked when did I become your girl she ask he looks at her you know he starts to say

Hey leave her alone I say and push him away oh look it's a super cat well let's see if how tough he is he punches me in the stomach I groan in pain I try to throw a punch but Jamie grabs my other hand Tobias then hits me again I fall to the floor I get up and Miss simian was standing right there well looks like we have a fight and look who is in the center she says but no buts Watterson detention but Miss simian I try to tell her but she doesn't listen I don't want to hear it

I sigh yes Miss simian I walk out the lunch room its official this is the worst day ever but hey it couldn't get any worse right


	2. the offer

**Normal P.O.V**

The bus ride home was quiet Eric and Darwin didn't speak to know one they just sat there in silence while they listened to the song the bus driver played on the radio

Hey guys Anais asked why are you so quiet is it because of what happened to gumball which you still haven't told me but I would love to know

Yeah kind of Darwin replies it's just that gumball didn't really do anything he was trying…. Trying to be hero Eric interrupts. He still shouldn't have started I mean this wasn't the first time something like this happened.

Well I guess your right Eric Anais replies but what I don't get is why Tobias wasn't punished I mean didn't he technically start the fight with Gumball and not to mention he didn't lay a single punch and yet Tobias gets off scot free

Well Miss Simian is the one who caught them and we all know she doesn't like gumball Darwin replied but even if gumball did get himself into another predicament

Yeah he kind of did Eric replies

Hey loses a voice comes up it turns out to be Tobias and his gang in suit where's gumball oh wait I forgot of in detention like the rat he is ha-ha

Hey did I ask you to come over here Tobias Eric said in a not so calm voice scaring Anais and Darwin cause I didn't remember calling for the idiot patrol so if you don't mind leave us alone thank you goodbye

Woah Eric you forget that A I am the richest boy in the school B that I technically rule the school because I hang out with Tina and who isn't afraid of Tina and C

No one cares Tobias Eric interrupts him which shocks Anais and Darwin and gets a a upraise out of Tobias

Well he says a little aggravated did I ask you to talk no I don't think I did so you better remember that next time you grow the balls to interrupt me again and you know what Eric you would be cool if you weren't related to that damn moron Tobias yells angrily

Well you now there moron's then there's you Tobias Eric say's to Tobias which makes him even madder so I would think before you call someone a moron dumbass so do me and my siblings a favor and fuck of

Darwin completely shocked by Eric's words decided to end before it got ugly Tobias can you please leave us alone

No one's talking to you fish breathe so stay out of it and go kiss up on my sister like you always do oh wait you to aren't dating

Leave him out of this Tobias this is between you and me Eric tells him and till you grow a pair and get a girlfriend I wouldn't talk about who's dating who because your pretty single last time I checked

Tobias was now filled up with rage well at least I can talk to the girl I unlike unlike none of you can so why don't you

The bus came to a stop Watterson household the bus driver said

Come on guys lets go I'm allergic to stupidity they got out of the bus and starting walking toward their house

Tobias was still mad and sat down calling me stupid who do they think they are there no were near as cool o good looking as I am but yet they still talk shit to me like there better

Hey calm down Jamie said to him your going to pop a vain

 **Watterson household Normal P.O.V**

Eric, Darwin, and Anais walked up to their house can you believe that guy Anais said why is he such a dick she asked

Because he feels since he is the richest boy in Elmore he is above everyone else Eric answered which is one of the many things people don't like about him and which is why he And his sister butt heads all the time

But isn't his parents divorced Anais asked because you don't see together that much any more

Well yeah they are Darwin answered but they still go to the same school I think they split because their views on money and how it was spent

Really asked a supervised Eric as he unlocked the door to the house where did you find this out he asked

Oh Racheal told me that she also said that that Tobias and his dad live with his very rich uncle in some huge Manson

Hmm that's nice to know Eric said as he opened the door and heard the TV news playing

The news lady was talking

Welcome to Elmore news with the latest Elmore city has fallen deeper into crime as our once great and happy city is reduced down to nothing and crime spreads rampant the Elmore PD is doing the best they can to slow this down but they fear it might already be too late we go now to the Glinda who is interviewing the new chief of the police force Patrick Fitzgerald. Glinda

Eric, Darwin, and Anais come and sit down as the TV seen changes to the reporter Glinda

Thanks Leslie I'm here with Patrick and please tell are viewers what's going on and how you plan to stop

Well he answers were going to try hit the big crime rings first and hopefully that will the tv is turned off suddenly

Hey we were watching that Eric say's

What's to watch you can go to his house to what's happening there mom says and besides where is gumball did he get in trouble again

Well he got into fight at school and Darwin started but was interrupted by his mom

He what I can't believe he would do something like that when he gets home he is in so much trouble! She yells angrily

Mom wait Eric tries to calm her down but it doesn't work no he going to get it when he gets home

 **Several hours later Gumballs P.O.V**

I walk up to my house this has been the worst day ever I woke late then I get beat up a school it just can't get any worse for me

I open the door to see my mom sitting there with a look that could scare Dracula well I say in my head it just got a lot worse

Hey mom I say funny story on what happened today you won't believe your ears

I already know about the fight gumball she says to me without a laughing expression on her face which tells me I'm in a lot of trouble

A FIGHT A FIGHT she yells of all the things you could do gumball you get into a fight I can't believe that you would do this

But mom I try to say I didn't

Don't start young man Miss Simian called and told me everything

Damn it Miss Simian I thought why must you make my life so difficult Mom let me tell that's it gumball I heard enough she say's

First you get into a fight then you don't even own up to it she yells angrily

But mom I try to say it wasn't my fault I try and tell her but she still doesn't listen to me no gumball that's it go to your room your grounded

But mom

I don't want to hear it go to you room now she yells I sigh in defeat yes mom I go upstairs and go into my room things didn't just get worse they got horrific I can't believe she didn't listen to me

Would you blame her though I man this isn't anything new to you except well the getting grounded part I hear Eric say What happened gumball I mean you froze up or something he ask me

I sit there and look down and I sigh to myself I guess I wasn't strong enough I tell him

Well what would you say if I told you there was a way to make you stronger he tells me huh I ask him what do you mean make me stronger

I came up with something in my lab and well let's say it could make you a little bit stronger than you are know he tells me

I laugh I forgot Eric is a kid genius he has a lab and everything mom knows about it and she often has make things to help around the house

I'll let you think about it he tells me and he walks out the room I then sit there and think to myself the ability to be stronger than ever runs through my head as I fall asleep

 **Unknown location Normal P.O.V**

A figure is seen walking down a long path and comes to a stop in front of a building the figure knocks on the door and then a gorilla opens the door welcome boss it says in aviary deep voice

Hello bane and how are you on this fine evening ask the figure doing fine actually I just

I don't care where is Alexia the figure asked she is in the break room waiting for you right now bane answers you might like what she found ma'am

It better be good she replies to him or else you both will join my dad and Uncle Thomas in the museum and you don't want that to happen now do we the figure asks

No ma'am we don't want that to happen Bane answers we love working for you then don't disappoint me this time

The figure walks in and goes down a long corridor filled with pictures of temples and images of gems and crystals all strung on the wall she goes and looks at the book that is on the table one day she says one day

You know Lucy says a voice it's rude to come in a place and not greet the family a mysterious voice said

The figure turned around to see alexia walking towards here well next be sure to be in visible range my dear cousin Lucy stats back

So what is that you have to show me well let's just say we may have found it but our time is shot the temple will only be visible for a few weeks Alexia stats

Are you sure this is it Lucy asked could be another dead end like last time we need to be sure

Energy reading match that of the object we seek just one problem that it's trapped in shell that can only be broken by a combination of certain gems alexia tells her

Lucy looks at the gems hmm they have these at the local Elmore jewelry store we could just take them from there

I could get our best heist criminals on it Alexia told her good Lucy stats and the temple she asked

I can get some of our men on it ma'am there loading up for the trip now they should be se to eave in a couple hours alexia tells her

Good Lucy says pack my things I will accompany them she says much to the shock of Alexia

But Lucy

She stops her no I will go with you shall stay here and get the prober gems we need am I clear she askes

Yes ma'am I understand I will ready your equipment for your trip and I will get the crew we need to get the gems

Thanks dear Lucy stats as she walks away this is it she said in her head I have finally found it soon I will have the ultimate power

She take out her phone and dials a number

Hello says the voice over the phone

Hi Nigel this is Lucy how are doing she asked

Fine my darling so what can I help you with he asked in a most sincere voice oh I just called to tell that my cousin sick so I'm going to be out of town for a few days and your going to have to get a substitute for my class

Oh he says well I hope she gets better soon and don't worry Lucy the students will be left in the best care possible

Okay thanks Nigel bye she hangs up the phone and turns to see Alexia what she asked

Nothing she replies the crew is agreed but there going to have to get the proper materials to pull off a Heist this big Alexia told her

Good Lucy says it's time for phase two and alexia yes she answers good job on the find you have done well try and keep it up

Yes ma'am alexia answers

 **Watterson household Gumball P.O.V**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes baking I look at the clock and see its only 7:30 meaning I have a while before the bus arrives I get up and put some clothes on then I knock on Darwin's bowl to wake him up he opens his eyes and comes out of is very small bowl

Good morning Gumball he says

Good morning buddy I say

Well look who is up and about this morning a voice says

I look up to see Eric climbing down his bed

We had shared the same room for a while now Eric moved in here when Anais was born he thought it would be good for her to have her own space which I totally agree with

I smelt pancakes I told him lets go eat I say as I leave the room

I go down stairs to see mom, dad, Anais eating oh good morning son dad says

Good morning I reply

I sit down and start eating Eric and Darwin come and get theirs two

Gumball sweetie mind if I drive you to school today we need to talk

As I take my last bite I turn to her okay I say I guess as I put the plate in the sink and get my stuff for school

Okay then let's go then she tells me as she heads for the door

I sigh I already know what's this is about so might as well get it over with I say bye to dad and tell Eric, Darwin, and Anais that I will meet them at school when they get there

I walk out the door and get in the car

Well ones thing for sure this is going to be a long day.


	3. the choice

**In the car Gumballs P.O.V**

The ride was silent the only noise was the car's engine as I sat there what Eric told me last night ran through my head stronger than before I whispered to myself I didn't want to though I mean what if it doesn't work

Gumball sweetie I hear my mom say officially breaking the silence

Yes I answer her can you reach into the glove compartment and get the photo out of please she asked me

Sure I say I open the glove compartment and start to did threw it I find a lot of old papers speeding tickets that dad had got and then I saw the photo I pulled it out and took a long look at it was my grandfather who I was named after Zach Christopher Watterson who fought in the Elmore Revolution many years ago. I smile at the picture

You want to know why I named you after him my mom said breaking me out of my thoughts

I turn to face her yeah I mean it's something I always wondered I tell her I mean this guy was a hero so why did you name me after such a great man I asked

Because she starts he was just like you she tells me

What! But he was so brave, optimistic, daring I start but my mom stops sound familiar Gummypuss I stop and think then I relies that I just described myself in a way that we were the same hell this man's nickname was also Gumball

So that's why you named me after him I ask her

Well not entirely gumball you just look so much like him she tells me but there is one difference between the two of you

What's that I ask?

You don't know how to stand up for yourself gumball I mean last night you completely froze up when I was yelling at you. Your grandfather was known for many things but he was known best for his courage to stand up for himself or anyone who was being wronged she says

I looked down your right I say I can't stand up for myself I tell her

She pulls the car to a stop don't ever doubt yourself gumball she tells me gumball your destine for great things but you have to have courage when fate comes at you she tells me and when people get in your be sure to fight back

I ponder what she had just told me and then Eric's words popped in my head stronger I thought

I look out the window and see I'm at the school thanks mom I give her a hug before I get out the car love you I tell her love you to she says back.

I get out the car with my confidence restored Eric's word go through my head one last time I knew exactly what I had to do.

 **Meanwhile on the bus Normal P.O.V**

Eric sat in the bus writing down notes and the experiment he has been working while Darwin and Anais wonder what mom wanted to speak with gumball for.

While he wanted to pretend he wasn't curios but he would be lying if he said he wasn't

Hey Eric Darwin says breaking Eric out of his thoughts he looks up at the fish yeah what's up he asked him already knowing what he was going to ask

What do you think mom wanted to talk to gumball about he asked his older brother well he starts we really can't say until we get to school

What's wrong with gumball a voice calls out they turn around to see penny and Racheal standing in the alleyway

Oh hey guys Darwin says sup Darwin how you doing she ask fine and you she asked doing pretty great myself thanks for asking he answers

What's wrong with gumball is he in trouble….again penny asked with concern in her voice while she took a seat next to Racheal to be honest she was mad at Tobias for all she knew gumball was about to ask her out which is what she always dreamed of but that asshole hade to come and ruin it and to top it all of gumball was the only one to get in trouble for it so whats happened she asked Eric again is he in trouble

no its nothing to major remember the fight gumball got into yesterday Eric tells the girls well our mom found out about and well she got mad at him for and this morning she asked if she could drive him to school

Oh penny and Racheal said in unison

Wait a sec though Racheal said that was considered a fight I mean that was bullying at best if you ask me Racheal said

Well Eric started I probably because gumball doesn't stand up for himself as he should I mean his name is pretty sacred to moms side of the family Eric started

It is penny asked yeah Anais replied gumball is named after our great-grandfather who fought in the Elmore revolution she said

Oh yeah I remember him Racheal said they say he was the bravest, and optimistic person during that time I didn't know he was related to gumball

Well yeah Eric said mom said that he looks just like him to

So that's why his name is Zach Darwin adds then he gasps was he evil clearly remembering what had happened when they found out gumballs real name

No Darwin he wasn't evil Anais tells him

Oh okay then Darwin stats

Rocky then pulls up at the school and they start to get out of the bus to meet up with gumball who is waiting outside for them hey gumball Darwin says what mom talked to you about

Huh gumball asked clearly coming out of his thoughts nothing important he tells Darwin but Eric can I ask you something

Not right now gumball I need to go see something Eric answers him as he enters the building

Oh okay then as he enters the school with everyone else

 **In the school Gumballs P.O.V**

We entered the building and I would have to wait tell after school to tell Eric what I had to do but first I would have to survive the school day not to hard

Gumball someone calls pulling me out of my thoughts it turns out to be penny yeah I answer

Are you doing okay after yesterday I mean you kind of got steeped on and then Eric and Darwin tells me that you got in trouble with your mom yesterday so I was just wondering she says

They told her that I say in my thoughts they talk too much.

Oh don't worry about me I'm fine really I tell her.

Okay then. She says we continue walking down the hallway oh shoot I just remembered something she says coming to a stop

What I asked her

Weren't you going to tell me something yesterday before you know who interrupted us she turns and looks at me and Butterfly's fill my stomach

A part of me was saying make something up and save your friendship but another part of me was saying are going to do this again run and hide from this and not tell her how you feel just tell her it keep saying then moms words ran through my head

She was right its time I live up to my name and I guess this is where I am going to start I take a deep breath and start off

Well you see penny we've known each other for a while now I begin

Yea she says

And well I thought it was time I tell how I really feel

Yes

My mind was racing to be honest I was just winging it and I was impressed I think I finally got courage in me or it's always been there and I never seen it until now

Well penny I continue my confidence stronger than ever it was going to happen I was going totell her the truth I want to tell you that I

Am an idiot someone interrupts me we turn to see Tobias walking up to us

Well if it isn't gumball how you ding he says as he grabs me what did I tell you about talking to my girl he tells me

Get of me I tell him and she isn't yours I push him off of me and get up so if you don't mind I need to tell her something I turn around but only to be pushed by Tobias

Well looks like were having a repeat of yesterday as he gets ready to beat the living snot out of me yet again but he is stopped by a large figure

What's going on here he asked

Well you see Tobias starts but penny interrupts him

He was betting up my friend she says in a loud voice

Oh the figure says is that true Tobias he asked as turned to face him

What sir no you see me and my friend her was just playing around that's all right gumball he turns and asked me

I try to say something but the figure stops me that's not what I saw he tells Tobias

But Sir Tobias try's to tell

I don't want to hear it get to class he tells him in a firm voice

Yes sir he says as he walks away

I turn to see a hand offering to help me up I take and he pulls me up

Thank you I tell him penny comes up to me

Gumball she asked are you okay yeah I'm fine thanks to him I point to the stranger who put Tobias in his place

Call Me Mr. Biggs he tells us

Nice to meet you Mr. Biggs my names Zach but you can call me gumball I tell him Hi my names penny she tells him

Well it's nice to meet you both he tells us now come on were going to be late for class he stars walking in front of us

So Mr. Biggs are new around here I ask him

You could say that he says

Oh I say well welcome to our school I tell him in a proud voice that makes penny giggle sorry about Tobias she tells not a good first impression I'm sure

Don't worry about it he tells her your Principle already told me about the students I should keep an eye on but some of them he says while looking at me I might have to reconsider he says

So what class are here for I didn't know principle brown was hiring again

Oh no I'm not going to be here for long I'm here subbing for a miss simian do you know what classroom that is he asks us

Penny and I are both shocked by this Miss simian never took time off

Well we have her as a teacher for most of our periods I tell him we can take you to her class room if you want

Thanks that is very kind of you

 **Meanwhile at the rainbow factory Normal P.O.V**

Nicole sat there wondering about what she had told gumball this morning sure it was true but she didn't gumball to feel bad about it

Hi Nicole a voice says it turns out to be penny's mom Ashly and Racheal's mom Jackie mind if we take seat Ashly askes

Sure I don't mind she answers

Okay Nicole Jackie asked her what's wrong

Oh I don't know gumball got into a fight yesterday and he got in trouble for it but what really made me mad is the fact he didn't stand up for himself she says

Well Ashly said I mean he is a unique kid and you really can't get mad at him for long I mean he always has a way to come on top she says

Yeah that's true Jackie said isn't he named after one of you grandfathers Jackie asked

Yeah Nicole answered

This morning I told him that she added gave a hole speech about courage and to not be pushed around but I'm starting to wonder was it the right time to tell him the truth Nicole says in a depressed tone

Better late than never Nicole I mean come on you got four child prodigies under your wing and sure two are adopted but hey they all are going to do great in life Jackie tells Nicole I mean come me and Ashly only got one

Oh come Jackie it's not all of Tobias fault he had a poor father figure just be glad he didn't get to Racheal Nicole tells her  
yeah I guess Jackie replies

And to be honest Nicole I don't see Darwin gift other than being a fish with legs Ashly stats

Oh Darwin can also ply triangle really well Nicole tells her

Oh Ashly says okay then

Nicole was glad she great friend but to be honest she didn't tell Gumball everything now's all she's worrying about is telling him the truth.

 **Elmore Junior High Gumballs P.O.V**

Today was awesome after the whole ordeal in the hallway we learned that Miss simian had to go take care of her sick cousin so you can imagine what the class reaction was like and to top it off we had an awesome sub.

I remember what principle brown had told us about him He also told us to treat him as if he were Miss Simian which we didn't do

Because for the first time we paid attention in class no lecture just a fun class time and we went to him 5 times so yeah today was actually a good day now it's time to go home but not for me there's still something I have to do

I exit the building and see Eric standing there waiting for me like he promised I head over there

He Eric Johnson sup gumball he replies

So what do you want he asked me?

Remember yesterday when you had told me about that experiment you were working on and how it could make me stronger I asked

Yeah why he answered

Well I made up my mind I told him and he ask me

I want to be stronger


	4. the experiment

**Unknown location Gumballs P.O.V**

Okay let me tell what's awesome about having a genius brother A he can give you all the answers to a test B they have awesome labs

As soon as we got home we went in the shed and Eric put in his secret code to open the door

Welcome back Eric the computer said scaring Darwin in the process the door opened revealing an elevator we get on it and head down into the lab

As we go do we see all of the gear Eric has and the machines disassembling hardware that's broken the elevator stops and we exit and head into the labs main room which has a huge computer in it and we see a bunch of gear and a large safe that says for emergences only I take a long look at the stuff Eric has around

Wow is all I could mutter out

Pretty cool huh Eric stats I've been doing some upgrades and I got all of this from an old scientist journal he tells me as he pulls out a vile of blue chemicals after 3 month's I was able find the right formula and created this he continues

This is going to make me stronger I ask

Why yes dear brother yes it is Eric tells me in a confident voice he looks at the vile and I smile He is currently in mad scientist mode and to most that sounds like bad but Eric says in has a scientist phase procedure first on is mad scientist which includes creating, testing, and hoping your experiment works in a good way phase 2 is research scientist when you go over you results weird procedure but hey it works

So gumball Eric tells pulling me out of my thoughts yeah lets begin

 **In another Unknown location Normal P.O.V**

Alexia is seen walking into room with a gang of criminals

Hello thank for accepting my offer my boss isn't her at the but she has instructed me to tell you the plan she tells them

So what we hitting someone askes aloud

All in due time Alexia tells them first some information about our target the place you will be robbing is a jewelry store

A jewelry store I thought this was a big heist one says

It is the jewelry your robbing grand dukes jewelry store alexia tells the criminals

You mean grand dukes that rusty old mutts store is untouchable know ones been able to rob it the leader of the bunch says

Well then how would you like to be the first to successfully rob it alexia tells them

The all look at each other and the leader speaks up okay Alexia he speaks you have peaked our interest how do you plan to rob this place

Alexia smiled well it will be a simple procedure you will be given the top gear for this job now there are three primary targets you have to grab she shows a picture of the gems she needs them to grab anything extra will add to your pay

The criminals liked that okay the leader said were in

Now first two of your guys must place this small EMP in the store this will disable there high security alarms so the cops can't catch wind of you plans

Then tomorrow night you will hit the jewelry store and get the objective and there will be no failure or you will die

We understand the leader says

Good Alexia smiles let's begin

 **Meanwhile over the phone Normal P.O.V**

Rachel is seen walking while talking on the phone with Carrie I'm telling you girl he is going to ask her soon she tells her I can't believe it she says

And you said he wasn't going to make the first move she replies to her with a modest tone while she was glad for gumball finally asking out penny she didn't feel as happy as she thought she would she should be glad gumballs finally trying to ask penny out but they've been friends for the longest and she was the first one to know about his crush on her but

Carrie a loud voice pulls her out of her thoughts huh what she asked

Girl are you even listing I was asking you about the wedding color know I was thinking

Woah Carrie interrupts her there not even dating and you already thinking of weeding colors really Rachel really

Yes she answers over the phone

Carrie just sighs don't tell you've already came up with a list of possible baby names too haven't you

What no she replies I only did that with me a Darwin

What!

Yeah she answers you want to hear them there's a long list of names I've got a Kristina a Joel a Abraham a Michael a Michaela a

Carrie just shakes he head Racheal she says

What's she hears her say

You need to slow down with the kid names you really do

Oh come don't tell me you don't have color for gumball and penny's wedding which we all know is going to happen

Carrie thinks to herself how about a combination of blue and brown

 **Meanwhile In an Unknown Location Gumballs P.O.V**

Eric had walked us to the machine in his lab it some giant metallic machine that looked ancient wait I thought It was just a shot I asked

Well you see this type chemical is very dangerous if injected he tells me and where are we getting energy to power this I ask the city power grid Eric tells me

What I say in an alarmed tone

Don't worry I got backs so the city can still have power while we do this

OH I say well then let's get started

Gumball are you sure about doing this Eric asks once we start there is no going back he tells me I look down and take a deep Breath I'm positive

Okay then Eric says let's get you strapped in do mind taking of your shirt he asked me

No not at all I grab the bottom of my shirt and take it off

He then leads me to the machine and I lay down on the cold medal bed like thing the doors close and all I see is darkness minus the small amount off light that came in through the small window okay gumball are you ready Eric askes

Yea I'm ready I replied

Okay Eric said beginning procedure I hear Eric say started body transfusion all of a sudden these blue lights turn on around me then it felt like I was on fire

Gumball you still with us yeah I'm still here I manage to get out

 **Meanwhile at grand dukes jewelry store Normal P.O.V**

Alright Eddieyou in position a voice comes in over the radio

Yeah boss I'm in position

Alright time the man on the radio said time to deliver the package

Alright let's do this the rat says he fires the EMP it hits a wall alright the package us in position repeat the package is in position

Bruce your up

Alright Bruce says he hit a button and the EMP starts a countdown

Alright EMP going off in 5-4-3-2-1

Them a blue light flashes over the city and hits the city's power grid that's using Backup power the reaction causes a malfunction in the electrical system which then causes a power shut down the entire city goes black ugh Boss what's plan B

 **Meanwhile Over the phone Normal P.O.V**

Rachel and Carrie had started talking about where gumballs and penny's wedding would take place much to Carries dismay so I was think then the line goes blank huh Rachel carries sees that power is dead must be a power outage

 **Back to Eric's lab Normal P.O.V**

The procedure is going fine Eric said to himself Darwin how are gumballs vitals he turns to see Darwin ugh they have to red right what no they should be green Eric turns to see what's happening oh no the machine starts to go crazy then blows up sending Eric and Darwin into the wall

Eric gets up and sees the debris Gumball he says as he rushes to the debris and starts to dig through it gumball he yells out again

Yea I'm fine I'm fine gumball says what happened he askes

Power outage messed up the systems it's going to take a while to fix this Eric said

Hey where's Darwin gumball asked as he put his shirt back on

I'm fine a voice calls out which belongs to Darwin

Okay let's get home and see what happened

As they left gumball felt a bit woozy you okay gumball Eric asked

Yeah I'm fine let's get home

They left but failed to relies that the computer screen read transfusion incomplete


	5. changes

**Watterson house hold Gumballs P.O.V**

We got home as soon as we could we could my heart was racing but everything seemed to be okay we went inside the house to see mom Anais and dad sitting In front the TV they turn and see us at the door

HI guys the all say

We great them back

Mom Eric askes did the power go out here he asked in a scared tone yes it did but It came back on suddenly that was very strange but we can't ponder on that now she says are guys alright she askes

Yea I guess I say but I was lying there would be moments when my body would feel like it was on fire like am still in the machine then I thought of something if I was in the machine when it blew up then how am I not

Gumball a voice said forcing me out of my thoughts huh yeah I turn to see mom looking at me

I asked you how was school today she tells me oh today was great Miss Simian was absent so we had an awesome substitute today and I actually was interested in class today

Really asked mom in a surprised tone

Yeah I answered back

And Miss Simian was absent she never takes time of not even to care for family my mom said aloud

Wait what I asked confused that's what principle Brown told us she wasn't there for today that she went out of town to care for her sick cousin I tell my mom

Well that's strange my mom say's maybe she finally grew a heart my mom says

We all look at each other then start laughing

Yeah as if Darwin say's

The day Miss simian grows a heart is the day Dad gets a job Eric says

We continue to laugh but I stop that burning feeling came back and this time 10 times worse I wanted to pass out but I couldn't here

Gumball I hear Darwin say are you okay he asks yeah I'm fine I'm just tired think I'm going to go to bed you sure gumball mom asks me aren't you hungry

No I'm good

I'm good I say as I head up stairs

Truth be told my body felt like a furnace it was getting worse as I headed upstairs it felt like my Blood was boiling inside me I was sweating all of a sudden so much to where I took my shirt of I was barely able to make it to my room before I passed out on my bed .

 **Watterson household In the Morning Gumballs P.O.V**

I woke to the birds chirping I remember that the last time this happened it was the worst day ever I got up but something felt different but I couldn't tell what it was I looked at the mirror nothing seemed to change physically I laced my finger on my arm it felt cold then I noted the bruises I had gotten rom Tobias were gone I took a second look to see my body was as clear as a window

I put on my shirt and looked at the clock it read 8:10

Oh shit I said aloud I quickly ran down stair and out the house to get to bus stop hopefully rocky was driving today but luck wasn't on my side today as I saw the bus drive by and I I caught a glimpse at the Driver and it wasn't rocky

I decided to chase after it stop I shouted to bus driver but it seemed as the bus picked up speed so I started to run faster before I knew it I was right next to the bus hey I shouted stop the bus the driver looked at me then shook his head

You have to stop at some point I tell him

And I look ahead to see a car driving in the distance I stop running and the bus pulls ahead of me so I go around the car and try to catch up but a train passes buy oh come on I say aloud I turn to go the same direction of the train

And then I start to pass it up and then I see the train is way behind me I look ahead to see a building in my way this isn't my day is it but then soothing strange happens when I try to stop I bounce up and clear the building I keep going up and up then I relies that this is going to be a long fall I start falling faster and faster then I crash right in front of my school

Huh what are the odds luck must me on my side today I say aloud hello gumball I turn to see Mr. Biggs now your the last student I expect to see at school early he says well you know what they say early bird catches the worm I tell him

I turn to see the bus pulling up and people pilling out the bus driver came out

Hey I ditched you how'd you get here so fast he asked

I ran

No that's impossible I hear Tobias say

Mr. Biggs right he didn't run here

Mr. Biggs looks at me then says well let's just say he came crashing in

Oh you know what fuck it Tobias said there's no way your getting the better of me this time he charges me but is stopped by Mr. Biggs now Tobias I will have none of that while I'm here am I clear young man he says

Fuck off Tobias yells at him

That's it Tobias go to the principal's office Tobias walks off

Now the rest of you get to class you don't want to be late for our fun day of learning he says as he walks in the building

 **Unknown location Normal P.O.V**

Last night was a disaster Bruce yelled martin why are we risking our lives for this chick Bruce asked

Because it's the biggest score we ever had imagine after we pull this we may be able to rob with the big boys who pull of the real dangerous shit he tells them

I guess your right Boss sorry for doubting you

That's okay he say's just don't let it happen again

Sir yes sir they all say in unison

The door opens and alexia enters the room

Hello gentlemen I want to brief you on last night's events

Hey martin said it was an accident

No it wasn't the EMP did exactly what it was supposed to the security complex is completely disabled now we can move on to phase two

Which is robbing the facility of course now my men will give the proper equipment needed for this job and my boss called alexia told them

She said if you fail it will result in death good luck boys she says as she leaves the room

Hey Martian

Yea Eddie

Who is this lady's boss I mean are we ever going to meet her

Martin looked at his men

Alright boys we have a job to do and were going to get it done am I clear he said

Let's load up and get plenty of rest we got a long day ahead of us

Sir yes sir they all said in unison

Good we do this tonight and when we done things are going to be different he said

Well looks like there ready alexia says while standing on the railing

I almost feel bad for what I'm going to do to them almost

 **Elmore junior high gumball's P.O.V**

The day had gone by fast maybe because it wasn't so boring I enter the lunch room and see Eric, Darwin, Anais, Rachel, and Penny all sitting down talking I start to go over there to talk to them but I'm pushed down to the ground

What's up loser I hear and I automatically know who it is Tobias I say as I get up what do you want

I want to pay you back for earning me a detention he says angrily

Well sorry I shoot back at him didn't know you were such a crybaby I scream getting everyone's attention I didn't know what came over me but I knew it was helping

Well who finally grew balls Tobias said while walking up to me and I'm going to have fun beating you back in your place Mr. Biggs isn't here to save you this time he tells me

He swings a punch but it never makes impact and I her everyone Gasps I open my eyes to see that he hit me I just didn't feel it

What Tobias says in complete shock he then starts hitting me again and again?

Enough I shout as grab his fist and twist it shocking everyone I throw Him away and he hits the floor with a thud

That's it He yells getting up clearly very mad Jamie gets in and they both start to circle me Jamie charges me but I doge and grab onto her horns and throw her halfway across the cafeteria

Tobias then charges me I grab him and punch him into the cafeteria wall

I look around to see everyone staring at me then I relies what just happened I run out of the cafeteria and then I run out of the school I keep running till I find another alleyway to hid I sit and start to cry

What's happening to me I ask myself why am I acting so strange then it hits me

Eric's experiment worked

I am stronger with a few added bonuses

Hey you I turn around to see a thug face the wall

I do as he says hurry up I hear him say I'm hurrying

I decide to try and help hey stop it I turn

What I told you he tells me I said turn around

And I said stop trying to rob her

That's it I've had it with you he shoots his gun time freezes and the bullet hits me but it's doesn't hurt what the crook says

The other one grabs the girl let's see how bulletproof she is he begins to fire it but I stop him just in time I then knock him into a wall then I relies I can't stay here I got to run I leave the areawith one thing on my mind telling Eric it worked.


	6. hero's rise

**Alleyway Normal P.O.V**

Police had surrounded the area the put do not cross tape everywhere they had got a call saying that two thugs had attempted to rob a girl But they were stopped by someone they had arrived as quickly as they could they arrested the two thugs while two offers questioned the girl on what happened

"Did you get a good look at him "the police man asked in a calm voice knowing the girl was scared?

"No but I did hear his voice it sounded young and I think he had fur" she tells then in shivering voice

"Okay then "the officer turns to the Patrick who just arrived "she didn't see the vigilantly was sir"

"That doesn't matter right now" he turns to the girl and puts a hand on her shoulder "know I want you to tell me everything that happened word or word" He asks her in a very polite tone

"Sir we already know what happened the call told us"

"Well I want to hear the girl's side of the story" he tells the officer he looks back at the girl and motions for her to begin

She looks at him and nods her head "The thugs had told him to face the wall which he did then I heard gun shots then the thug grabs me points the gun in my face then he punches him and he hits the thug and then he runs of"

"Well" one officer said "that is comforting"

"Okay" Patrick says "get her a ride home" he tells the officer "yes sir" he replies

Patrick starts walking and another officer comes up to him "sir what are we going to do about the vigilantly" he askes

Patrick looks at him "where not going to let that bother us" he tells him "but sir" "I've made my decision and that's final we may have a possible ally and we if we run across him we going take him in and integrate him only am I clear" he tells the officer firmly

"Sir Yes sir "he says

"Good" Patrick says he continues walking to get to his car he starts to think of the vigilantly who saved this girls life he was hoping that this was an ally to help the in bringing down the crime rings that were taking over Elmore

"Sir" getting pulled out of his thoughts he turns to great the donut cop

"Yes" he answers

"We just got a call saying that john and his team took out one of the major crime rings but some of the members got away their starting search parties now" he tells Patrick

"Good I want all their members caught put behind bars" he tells the donut officer

He continues walking entering his thoughts again he starts thinking of why he became a police officer in the first place

Elmore was falling to deep under crime and the once happy and peaceful city was becoming a dangerous town to live in so knowing that he would serve his town better h joined the police force after he did he was shocked

The police force was very unorganized it had crime rings hiding under its noses and they would sit there or hour's arguing over pizza this was very unacceptable he had told them that their city need them know more than ever and within a few months he became chief funny how life played out

He got in his car and started up

Then his radio blared on

 _Attention all unites were getting reports of a robber in progress at grand Dukes Jewelry store were requesting back up_

He picks up the radio and answers "this is Chief Fitzgerald me and my squad will report in" he sends over the Radio

Well he thought no one said being a cop was easy

 **Watterson household Gumballs P.O.V**

After The incident in the alleyway I made a quick sprint for home knowing I would have to face Eric about what happened at school but hey everyone going to ask what happened so better come with a good story know

I enter to see Eric and Darwin watching TV

Where's mom and dad I ask

He looks at me "They went to the store"

Oh okay then I say

"Hey what happened at school today" I hear him ask

Damn I say in my head

What do you mean?

"You know what I mean you beat up Tobias today then you run off" he tells me in a slightly aggravated tone

Oh that well you see I start I take deep breath and start talking remember how yesterday that experiment we did

"Yeah" he answers

Well it worked I tell with pride in my voice

"What do you mean it worked" he asked

The project was a success I tell him and it's awesome but why didn't you tell me it would increase my speed as well

"Wait it did it wasn't supposed to do that" he says "we need to go to the lab and check this out "

"Guys" you need to see this "I hear Darwin say as we enter the room we look and see that the news is on and the lady is talking

Where getting reports of a robbery in progress police our on the scene and are trying to negotiate with the robbers.

Wait I can help I say outload

"No gumball we don't know what you can do we need to analysis you" Eric tells me

But Eric by the time we do that people could be hurt I have to do something I tell him back I'm going you'll see I say as I leave the door

"Gumball Wait" I hear him say as I close the door

Okay I tell myself it's time to go I start running as fast as I can but then I relies something my body was starting to fell lighter as if I was floating I look down to see that I'm flying I start to panic and star to fly all over the place

I run into a flag pole and the flag that was on it wraps around me like a cape I try to balance myself and who ever said flying was easy I'd like to have a word with them

I start to fly to grand dukes jewelry store but I'm still getting use to the flying thing I see a building ahead

Oh come on I say aloud I crash into the building and start flying threw it

Sorry I keep saying as I flew through the rooms I went into one room where this guy had a bunch of ski mask I crash into and one if the mask gets on me blinded I start panicking again I hear a crash and the sound breaking glass

I manage to put the ski mask in a position to where I can see only to see a guy painting and I'm flying right towards him I manage to doge him but black paint spill on me

I manage to get a hold of myself while I'm up in the air

Huh this isn't so bad when I'm not crashing into things I say in my head

I start to fly around

To be this hi was amazing but I had a job to do and was going to finish it

I fly toward the store and see the police's flashing lights

Then I remembered something terrible

I don't know how to land

 **Grand Dukes Jewelry store Gumballs P.O.V**

Note to self-practice your landing please and thank you

Is what was doing as I went crashing down to the store why to make a first impression gumball well done I think to myself as I go flying down

Then all I hear is glass braking I hit the cold floor with a thud

Ow is all I can say as I get up I open my eyes to the crooks looking at me

Hi is all can mutter out

"What in the hell is this "one of them say's

"Who cares just shoot him" another one say's

They open fire at me but the bullets just start bouncing off of me they stop and everyone gets quiet all you can hear is the clicking sound the bullets made when they hit the floor

"What how is this possible "one say's

"That's it" one of them says he is a big muscular fellow he charges me but I don't move when he hits me all I do is move

The crooks all stare at me in shock

My turn I say to him I then grab his risk then twist it he screams in pain I then throw a punch at him and send him flying into the wall

Another crook charges me with a crow bar I grab it and kick him in the gut he goes flying behind the counter this is to easy I say in my head

I bend the crow bar and throw it I hits two the crooks in the head and they fall to the floor the remaining two crooks are shocked

"We need to get out of here" one say's

"No you go I'll hold him off"

He starts shooting at me which stats to annoying enough I shout and laser beams shoot out of my eyes and hits the gun out of his hand I grab him and throw him out of the store he flies out of the store and land on a police car

I turn to everyone in the store Is everyone okay I ask

They all look at me then nod

I walk out of the store and am greeted by a bunch of police pistols and weapons and the helicopter points its light at me is this how they thank people I wonder

"Hold your fire" I hear some say

Then Patrick Fitzgerald comes in front of the cops "did you save this store" he ask

Yes I answer trying to mask my voice

"Thank you" he says

Your welcome I answer and I get ready to fly off but he stops me

"One more Question who are you "he asks me

Well I'd tell you but this is to soon I tell him but to tell the truth I didn't know who I was I couldn't tell him I was Gumball that would put him in danger

"well you better soon "he tells me "and might I suggest getting a better uniform the boy's in blue might shoot at you if you're wearing that" he tells me

Well do I reply I then fly of a lot of thoughts going through my head but one's thing's for sure this is only the beginning


	7. want to be a hero

**Unknown location Normal P.O.V**

Martin was running as fast as he could evading police patrols if need be he had to get to the get back to the abandon building word had spread quickly about what he and his crew had done and now every cop in the city was looking for him

The plan was going perfectly he thought till the cops showed up and that kid he thought to himself who was he and where did he come from he had to get back so he could warn Alexia about him

He kept walking staying in alleyways to avoid being spotted he stared thinking about his crew mates he didn't have a choice but to leave them behind that kid was unstoppable even Bruce couldn't hurt him and that was scary he thought back to before they left on this suicide mission thinking if had known the outcome he would have turned down the job

"But the big leagues" he said aloud he started to think of the moments before they left for the Heist

 **Flashback**

They were all looking at the Gear they would be using for the Heist and they were pretty high tech night googles grapple guns they were set

"Man" Eddie said aloud we are going to do great on this job boss

"Got that right Eddie" martin replied to him "this are moment to shine soon we will be in with the large doing the dangerous stuff are right" he exclaims with joy

The men start to pick up the gear and loading there pistols

"Hey Boss" how we going to get in one

"Well Conner" he answers "our employer supposed to tell us how to do that"

"Yes I 'am" a voice calls out they all turn to see Alexia standing in front of the door with bane right behind her

"You shall attack from all sides and you will disable all forms of communication in and out of the store if the police arrive before you can escape you will use the hostages as leverage so you can get failure is not an option gentlemen"

"And if you do this job well I might have other opportunities in the future"

"Like what" martin asks

"Well let's just say the payment will good enough to set you up for life" she says as she turns around to look at them and see the looks on their faces

"Good now I will leave you to your own gentlemen lets go bane" she turns around and exits the room with bane in tow

"Good luck boy's you're going to need it" bane says as he closes the door

"So if this jobs mission impossible what are the others like" Bruce asks

The crooks start to mumble in agreement with their heavy hitter

"What if we get caught?" one askes

"Were not going to get caught" martin says "this is the day we've been waiting for the day we graduate into the big leagues we all know why we're here so this are time soon Elmore will know there's a new gang in town we are a family and we get caught we go to the brick together" he says proudly as he turns to face his men

"Today we shine" they all say in unison

"Alright grab the gear let's get ready to hit this store and end its unborable record once and for all" he says

They start to grab the gear ad load it on the van that was supplied to them by alexia they climb in the van to get ready to roll before he gets in martin looks out and smiles" the big leagues" he says to himself as he climbs in the van

 **End Flashback**

Martin stood halfway were he needed to be he thought of his crew and he knew this was it "let's get this over with" he said aloud as he approached the building then he thought of something he didn't have to split the pay anymore he chuckled to himself "well at least something good came out of this"

He went up to the Building and knocked on the door the door opened and he was greeted by bane

"I thought you got caught" he said obesely surprised that martin was here right now

"Well I managed to avoid capture my men weren't so lucky though" he said in a sadden tone

"Oh that's too bad" bane said "well come on in" bane opened the door and motioned him to come in martin came in the building and looked around the place seemed gloomier than before

He saw Alexa standing next to a big screen as she was turning it on she turns to see him in the doorway

"Well I hope your mission was a success" she asks

"Yeah I got the gems as ordered but my men got caught in the process" he tells her

Well that's too bad" she says

The screen buzzes to life and a hooded figure appeared on the screen Alexia turns and gets on one knee bane follows suit "hail lord simian" they say in unison

Martin was confused who was this simian person

"This better be good alexia" Lucy said

"It is dear cousin the robbers we hired were successful in getting the required gems from that pesky old jewelry store as you ordered" Alexa said with pride

"Wonderful news" Lucy said over the screen

"We are making good progress here in Egypt were close to the location of the temple I call you once we get inside" she told Alexia

"And as for our robber take him to is quarters we will have more assignments for him later" she say's

"Before I go there's something I need to tell you the was this kid there and he single handily took out all my guy's" He told them

"We will look into this later" Alexia tells him "for now get some rest you've earned it"

Martin leaves the room to head to his quarters

"What Happened to the rest of his team" Lucy asked once he had left the room

"They were captured by the authorities" alexia answered "do you want me to assemble a rescue team" she asked

"No" Lucy answered

"I want you to kill them" she tells alexia

"What" alexia asked clearly shocked by Lucy's decision to kill them "they completed their mission" she answers

"Wrong only one of them completed their mission" Lucy tells "part of the mission is not to get caught which they failed at" she tells her

"And failure to complete a mission is punishable by death" Lucy yells "am I clear" she askes

"Yes ma am" alexia answers

She turns to bane " get your strike team ready go find the rest of martins crew and silence them understood" she tells him

"Yes I understand" He answers

 **Watterson household Gumballs P.O.V**

I land a good walking distains from house my landing is a little rough but It's better than the first two tries

I start walking to my house pretty confident in my self

"Good job" I hear a voice say

I turn around to see who said that "who's there" I ask as I back up to my house

"Darwin this isn't funny" I say

"Come out" I say as I hit something I look up to see a man standing behind me a scream and jump up "who are you" I ask

"I'm just a friend here to congratulate you on a job well done" he tells me

"I don't know what you're talking about" I try to play dumb but it doesn't work

"I believe you do gumball" he says

"Wait how did you" I start to ask but he stops me

"All in due time" he says he then moves closer "now tell what are you going to do next"

"What do you mean" I ask

"You may not relies it yet you started something now you are to have a choice to be the hero that this town need's to pull it out of the dark forces trying to corrupt or go back to your normal life" he tells me

"Give up your gifts and watch and do nothing as your city fall" he says as he walks away look down and see a mask lying on the ground "or embrace the hero you are destined to become" I hear him say

"Well I" I look up to see that he is gone I look back down at the mask on the floor and pick it up and head inside.

I enter to see only Eric and Darwin "mom and dad not home yet" I ask they look

"No" Darwin answers

Eric gets up and walks up to me

"We saw what happened "he says "and you really got to work on your landings" he tells me "

"Gumball you can't just run of like that we still don't know what you could do "he tells me in a concerned voice

"Listen Eric" I start telling him "sorry for running of like that you're right we need to see what I can do but I don't want you to remove my powers" I tell him

"Why not" he asks

I take a beep breath and tell him "because I want to be a superhero"

 **Somewhere In Egypt Normal P.O.V**

Figures are seen walking through the desert they have been walking for hours but they weren't going to stop

"Hold it someone says I think we found it "he says

"Lord simian" the figure calls out "this is it "he tells her

"Good "she says she places a amulet in an a pedestal then it starts to glow and sink in to the sand then Pillars come out of the sand followed by a large structure that has sand pouring down from it

Lucy smiles to herself "once I unlock the crystals true power the world will bow before me"


	8. super-cat begins

**Eric's lab Gumballs P.O.V**

After I told Eric my decision he had shocked look on his face but he agreed and told me tomorrow that we had to go to his lab so he can analyses me

The ride on the elevator was silent all we did was stare out of the window and look as Eric's machines took apart metal "Are you sure you okay with this" I ask breaking the silence

"I don't know gumball" he says "but your right this town needs a hero and I guess your it just promise me something"

"What" I ask

"That no matter what happens you will protect people to the very end" he tells me

"Yes I promise"

The elevator comes to a stop we get off and head to Eric's testing chambers so he can see what happened to me

We enter the room and its fill with a lot of tools and it has a bunch of rooms that are sealed tight "if you don't mind sitting right here gumball" I take seat he then places a band on my arm

"What's this "

"something to help with your vitals" he then turns on the machine and it starts buzzing and a green light shows up Eric then Eric reads It "your DNA reads normal but your vital scale is of the charts" he tells me

"Is that bad" I ask

"Well no its just showing your body levels" he tells me "go ahead and step in the testing room"

I take of the band and to one of the four testing room's I get in the small elevator and it brings me down into the room it was big and a lot a space too "test one strength please step on the red x" I hear over the intercom I head to the red x and stand on it

Then a giant metal type thing falls on me I catch it in a nick of time I breathe a sigh of relief

Then two more are dropped on me but it's not too much "Hey Eric a warning next time "I scream

"Gumball do you know how many ponds you're lifting" he says over the intercom as if he's in complete shock

"How much" I ask

"Over 15,000 pounds" he says and to be honest I was impressed to I didn't relies I was that strong but then again I did knock a guy through a wall I start thinking about what had happened the day before

Strength test over please head to the next room to begin resistance test

The intercom said as the metal Blocks were picked up and a small door opens signaling me to go inside. I go inside to find a room of similar design and shape

Beginning resistance test. The intercom said as a bunch of machine guns popped out of the floor and surrounded me

"Whoa Eric where do you get this stuff" I ask aloud hoping he can hear me

"Found it he say's" he says over the intercom "alright let's see your resistance and how much hits you can take "he say's

Then all the guns in the room start firing at me and I really don't feel none of it all I feel are these little pings everywhere on my body then after all the bullets are done firing a large crate falls and I hit it away and it breaks as soon as I touch it

Then I turn around and use m laser vision to slice through all of the guns in the room "so Eric what's next "I ask very confidently

"Next is flying and landing practice"

I take a deep breath I knew this was coming and since I kind of destroyed Eric's things he going to make it hard on me I just know it

I enter the room that is completely different from the others in this one there a huge hole in the ground and it takes up most of the room I then turn to see a bunch of sentry guns all placed and ready to fire at me I look down to see an endless pit "I don't want to know what's down there" I say a little frightened

"Alright gumball are you ready to begin your finale test" Eric tells me

I feel a lump in my throat "let's get this over with" I tell him with fear in my voice

The room begins to stir everything begins to move then the floor begins to move closer to the door I start to back up

But the floor was getting close I take a deep breath and jump off and start flying

I start to fly around and then everything starts shooting at me I start to fly around crazily then I'm hit by a metal arm I stop flying and start to fall into the panic

"I can't do this" I say aloud but then I remember mom's words "courage "I say

I regain my composer and start flying again

I doge the objects that start flying at me and I use my laser eye's to cut down the guns that were shooting at me

I knock down everything that comes at me and to tell the truth this was kind of fun I make it to the other side where there is a small platform

I head toward it and I start to slow hoping that this will help and it does

I walk onto the elevator and it goes up

When I get out I was greeted by a very excited Darwin

"That was amazing you should have saw yourself "he told me

Eric then walks up to me "nice work out there he tells me "

"Now about my costume" I start "

"Whoa slow down gumball I have a room to where we can make you your suit "he tells me and I was exited

"Oh wait I want to add this to it "I say as I pull out the red flag that I had" I was thinking I could use it as a cape "I tell him

He looks at the flag for moment then at me" okay then he says I can add that "we leave the testing room and enter a room full of sowing machines and there's tones of outfits on the walls

"Cool" I head to one of the machines and look at the costume that it's making its almost done the costume is yellow with red markings on it "I want this one I say but can you add this symbol on it "

I show Eric a picture I drew

It's a cat ace with lines through its checks representing whiskers and there is no mouth

He looks at me then the picture" okay I guess "I smile this was awesome

Alter a couple of hours of waiting the machine binges signaling that is done my costumes comes out with my red flag stiches to it I could barely hold my joy as took the suit of its railing

I then put it on then turned to Eric and Darwin "so what do you think \"

Darwin has a total look of pure aww in in his face "it is awesome" he exclaims as he runs to give me a hug

"It is pretty nice" Eric says as he walks up to me "but remember you can't tell people who you really are that would put other people and danger and villains can use your loved one's against you" he tells me

"Oh you need a name" Darwin say's to help you hide your identity "something cool and heroic" he says

I start to think of a name then one comes to me what Tobias called me

"Super cat" I say

"Super cat" they say in unison

"Yeah it's perfect" I say then I hear something "what was that I ask" I then star hearing voices

Catch them now I hear

"Someone's in trouble" I say

I head to the elevator

"Wait gumball you can't go out that way "Eric tells me "use the exhaust exit

I turn around and put on my mask that I had received from the stranger and fly out the exhaust

Time for Elmore to its new protector

 **Elmore city Gumballs P.O.V**

I fly over the city as fast as I could searching for the crisis

To be honest I was nervous as hell

I see the place of the crisis a helicopter was about to fall it must have malfunctioned

I see the police force attempting to reuse the passengers but as soon as they reach it the helicopter falls I rush in to catch it

I grab the helicopter moments before it hits the ground

I look down to see the people staring at me "well this is nice I say "as put the helicopter down

Everyone was just staring at me then they start clapping and cheering

Patrick Fitzgerald walk's up to "nice uniform" he say's while looking at me "I speak for all of Elmore when I ask who are you"

I look at him then the town's folk then I take a deep breath

"I 'am super cat


	9. elmore's guardian

**Watterson household Gumballs P.O.V**

Word had spread quickly about what had happened yesterday and the news was eating up on every news channel there was something talking about how I had saved the people in Elmore and people questioning where I came from

"Well seems that your popular "I hear a voice that belongs to Eric he walks up to me

"Nice job by the way "

"Thanks" I say I turn to look at the TV and start thinking " I'm going out" I tell Eric I get up and grab my backpack with my costume in it as I walk out of the door to go patrol the streets of Elmore

"Good luck Gumball" I here as I shut the door and start to walk down the road

 **Elmore city Gumballs P.O.V**

I fly over the city looking for crime I have been flying for hours and still not a single crime has happened I land on a building and stand up there with my cape blowing in the wind

I look over Elmore knowing that it is my duty to protect the city at all cost

I then hear something "help he stole my purse "

As soon as I her that I jump of the building and fly to the location of the crime

I see the thief running away I pick up speed and pick him up and hold him upside down he stars to panic "let me go" he screams"

"Naw I might just keep you up here" I start to shake him up and down then toss him to the ground and take the woman's purse and give it back to her

"Thank you "she say's

I fly of feeling really proud of myself then I see someone scaling a building I fly over there

"Hey what you are doing "I ask him

He looks at me with a startled look on his face "what "is all he can say before I grab him

I fly by a cop car and drop him on it startling both of the officer's inside they get out and yell

"Freeze"

"Your welcome "I call out before flying of

I keep flying till I see a wrecked prison bus on the road next to a bridge it looks pretty beat up I fly towards it and land

I see police officers everywhere and the paramedics are here two

I see Chief Fitzgerald and walk up to him "what happened here I ask"

He turns to me "remember those band of criminals you stopped" he say's

"The ones at the jewelry store yea I remember them" I answered

"Well let's just say they were on this bus we received reports that it came under attack and only those men were killed everyone else was severely injured" he tells me

"Who did this' I ask

"We don't know but we will find out "

"Sir the security detail is up" an officer came and told us

We go over to him and he looks like he is in bad shape "what happened who did this "I ask him in a calm voice

"The person … who did this was a gorilla he attacked out of nowhere" the security guard managed to say before passing out

"Alright get him to the hospital and let him get some rest" Chief Fitzgerald said

We walked and he stated talking "it must have been the society of the apes" he said

"Who's that" I asked

"They're a criminal organization that is trying to spread ape control over the planet " he says " there usually a secret organization that keeps to itself we get few reports on them and have little to no intel on them except for this" he shows me a picture of a hooded figure

'That's their leader " I ask him

"Yes "he answers

"But it doesn't explain why they would do this "he say's

"Sir you might want to hear this" an officer comes up to us

"We found a possible location of the society of the apes' he tells them

"Well good assemble a swat tea were going in "he says he then looks at me "you coming with"

I smile "Sir Yes sir let's get moving"

 **Unknown location Normal P.O.V**

"Noooooooo' is all that could be heard throughout the building

Alexia had just informed martin about his dead teammates

"How could you do this" he asked her threw sobbing tears

"The punishment for failure is death you know this martin" she tells him

He looks at her with an angry expression "then why should I continue working here he say's"

Alexia smiles "because if you decide to quiet bane will have lunch"

Martin then turns to bane and sheiks in fear at him he gets up "okay I will stay and help with your evil plan but what super cat he's not going to sit by while we take over the world"

"We have a plan for him "she replies" but for now go to your dorm"

Martin leaves and passes by bane who starts laughing at him

"And you next time try not leave such a mess" she walks out the room to go speak with Lucy

Bane didn't know what she was so mad about that was the most fun he had in years

 **FLASHBACK**

The bus ride was slow Eddie, Bruce, Johnny, and Conner were all sitting down

"So this is it" Bruce said

"At least the boss made it out when he hits the big leagues he mint assemble a rescue team to bust us out"

They all look at him "your right we just got to stay alive till that happens"

Then a loud thud hits the bus "what was that" Bruce asked as he looked towards the window

Then a big hand broke through the glass and grabbed Bruce and pulled him out of the bus everyone screamed at that

Bruce was brought outside to see bane "Bane you're here to save us" he says with joy

Bane then looks at him for a bit and smiles "nope nice knowing you" is all he said before he threw Bruce of the bus in front of a truck which honked his horn

Everyone in the bus started to panic then footsteps were heard on top of the bus then Bane had broke through the driver's window and pulled him up to see him The Driver pulled out his gun and shot Bane in the eye

Bane screeched in pain but smiled soon after "that all you got" he said before banging him on the bus and throwing him away

The Bus starting to spiral out of control and fell of the Bridge and hit the ground

Eddie fell out of the bus disoriented all he saw was really huge gorilla charging him one of the security details got in the way but he just swung him to the side

Eddie saw a pistol and grabbed and started shooting it at him the bullets hit him but he kept charging and grabbed Eddie by the throat

"Why are you doing this" Eddie managed to ask while struggling for air

Bane smiled at him "orders" he tells him before taking his shotgun out and putting it to his chest he then pulls the trigger blowing a big hole in Eddie's chest causing smoke to come out of his mouth

Bane then throws his lifeless body away and heads to the bus with people scrambling to get out he takes a look and find's Conner on the ground dead "3 down 1 to go" he says as he looks around he turns to see Johnny attempting to crawl away he goes over there and grabs him

"Where do you think you're going "he says as he grabs and swings him around like a maniac he then throws him on the ground as he puts his shotgun to his face

"Have mercy" is all Johnny can say before Bane blows his face off without a second thought

Bane then looks around to see his handy work "all targets dead pull me out of here" he says over the intercom

A helicopter ten comes and picks him up "bane you need to be more careful if the superhero would have been around'

"He would have got his ass whooped "Bane says as sits down

"Didn't lord simian tell you to get a strike team?"

"Yes" is all he says as he looks back at the carnage he caused

 **END FLASHBACK**

Bane turned around and went into the room with Alexa and saw her talking with lord simian

"You have it "was all he heard upon entire

"Yes we will be returning tomorrow and begin our grand plan" she tells them

"What about super cat "Bane asks

"Yes I have a pan to get rid of him as well I will tell you upon my return" she says as the screen turns off

Bane and Alexia look at each other "go prepare for lords Simians return" Alexia tells Bane as she walks out the room

 **ELMORE DOCKS GUMBALLS P.O.V**

We were driving to the docks the swat vans were all lined up we were supposed to meet up a this exact location it was get late I hope this doesn't take too long it's a school night and I didn't want to fall asleep in class

"Were coming up on the rendezvous point" I hear an officer say they come to a stop and we see all of the swat teams members all gathering around and they were setting up barricades

"This is where the society of the aps is" I ask

"According to our intel" Chief Fitzgerald tells me

"Then let's take them down "I say

"Not yet we are a scout team searching the area will move in once we get the all clear" as soon as he said that the radio buzzed up

"Sir Buzz we buzz need buzz back buzz "the radio signal got lost

"Something happened" I say "we need to move in now "I say as firm as I can

The chief looks at me then the radio "alright first squad with me and super cat I want the rest of you to surround the perimeter and close of all exits from the docks "he order's

Then all the men in the area start to move and do their assigned job

We move into the compound I trail behind just a little bit the sun has just went down and we move as quietly as possible

I look up to see a member of the scout team "right there "I call out

They all move over to check and see if he is okay as soon as the get there a bunch of lights shine on them

"Well if it isn't Chief Fitzgerald now what do think you're doing on my turf "he asks him as his men all point their guns at him

"If you think you're taking us down you are sadly mistaken" he says

I then come out of hiding and charge and hit him on the ground "who said he was taking down" I say

All look towards me the one of them shouts "get him"

Famous last word I think as they all charge me I start to take each of them down one by one "when will you people learn" I shout as I punch one

I then pick up a crate and hit them all down it "you got nothing on me" I shout then I hear gun fire and see the police shooting at the men I smile

Patrick then goes up to the leader "guess who just took you down Bitch" he says before punching him to the ground

The men start trying to escape but there surrounded by cops

"I guess this wasn't the place "I say as I walk up to him

"Don't worry we were going to find them" he say's reshoring me

One things for Shure it's going to be a long night

 **ELMORE JUNIOR HIGH GUMBALLS P.O.V**

I walk through the hallway tried as hell I was up till 1:00 searching for the society of the apes but every lead we ended finding the wrong gang we took down 10 operations last night and boy was I tired

Super cat was the main topic of the school everyone was talking about him they were partially in love with him

I went into the class room and took a seat next to Darwin

Mr. Biggs then came into the room and told all to sit down which we did then he got our attention "students I just received word that your Miss simian will be returning tomorrow"

Everyone in the class screamed

"But that's not the only news I have for you today" he said

We all looked at him "your principle was kind enough to give me a job working here as a teacher" then everyone gave out a scream of joy

"And since you worked so hard last week today is your day of relaxation" he tells

We are very happy by this everyone starts getting out there phones or starts talking

But I just put my head down and start to go to sleep in my head I'm thinking y

You earned it


	10. revealed

**ELMORE JUNIOR HIGH GUMBALLS P.O.V**

We all sulked into the class today and was greeted by a unusually happy Miss simian as in she was smiling to much for our comfort

"Hello students I hope you enjoyed your few days of freedom" she said as she gave us all scary looks

What did she mean by that I wondered while I sat down in my seat?

She then took out a few sheets of paper "Today we will have a pop Quiz On stuff we haven't learned yet and if you fail" she said while looking at me " you get detention for the rest of the quarter " she says

In the meanest way possible

She gave us all the test and when I looked down I recognized it "hey this is easy " I start doing my test and the rest of my class follows suit "finished " we all say in unison

"Well aren't we in a rush to fail" she says " first I'll do Gumballs " she takes my test and looks over it then widens her eye's in shock " these are all right" she dropped the paper and runs out room screaming

The entire class started laughing and saying good job gumball

After the incident with miss simian the day went by pretty quick

We all getting ready to leave the school and I'm trying to be the first one out so I can hunt down the society of the apes

But as I run out the building I run into Eric who is waiting for me at the door

"Hey gumball you of to fight crime again "he askes

"Yeah "I tell him "I think we're close"

"Well before you guys go on another wild goose chase here's a map of some the large crime rings "

He gives me the map" thanks bro" I say as begin to walk of I hear someone calling for help I come to a complete stop

"What's wrong "

"Someone's in trouble" I say

"Then go you finish the investigation later "Eric tells me

I nod at him

Then put on my costume and fly off to go and save the person in danger

 **UNKNOWN LOCATIN GUNBALLS P.O.V**

I go to where the cry for help was coming from it seems to be a warehouse of some sort it looks abandon though I fly till I see a window and crash right threw it

I land on both of my feet and start to walk around "hello" I call out "anybody here" no answer I see red X on the floor and walk on top of it

"I wonder what they did here" I say aloud then a large metal ball falls on top of me I catch but I was barely able to balance myself "hello super cat" a voice calls out I look up to see miss simian standing there with a huge gorilla on one side and another chimpanzee on the other

"What's going on here I ask"

"The chimpanzee starts talking you played right into our little trap" she says "now nothing can stand in the way of Lord Simians plan

She must be the 2nd in command around here "What Plan?"

"World domination you see I have found an ancient artifact that can help me and my society rule the world" she says with pride

Then it hits me "your with the society of the ape "I tell her

"Aren't we a smart boy "she says

She pulls out a crystal and a spear "now you see this is the great crystal of apetopatiston said to hold the powers to world domination" she says

She grabs the spear and places the crystal inside it" there's only one way to activate the crystals true power" she says as she walks behind her 2nd in command

"The blood of a loyal companion" she says as she turns and pierces her2nd in command from behind

"No" I shout as she falls to the floor

"Why Lucy" she manages to get out while she is on the ground

"Don't worry I will accept your part of the world we were going to split"

The blood then hits the crystal and it glows and miss simian is absorbed by a yellow light and armor grows on her body and her back begins to straighten out wings then grow out of her back

"Fear the power of the omega ape" she shouts to everyone in the room "today Elmore tomorrow the world"

"What makes you think I won't stop you" I ask her

"Because if you were to move that ball up to high or too low this entre facility will blow up "she says

"Heh like that will stop me "

"Oh yes super-cat you might be able to survive the blast but will he" she turns to show a man tied up he was the same man from the robbery last week.

"So if you don't mind super-cat I have a planet to conquer" she says as she walks out of the building "Bane stay here and watch them if they try anything funny kill them"

"With pleasure "the gorilla says while looking at me

She walks out of the Building laughing evilly

 **ELMORE CITY NORMAL P.O.V**

Patrick was walking through the office it was just about late afternoon when all the TV's started to buzz

"Attention people of Elmore this is your new master speaking to you. You will be the first of many to fall under control of the society of the apes

The TV then cuts of

"Tell me we were able to track that "Patrick says

Yes there been an uprising in the center of town" an officer tells him

"Good have all units go and try to bring them down "he says

Everyone then leaves the room and Patrick stares out a window "where are you super cat" he says before leaving the room

 **UNKOWN LOCATION GUMBALLS P.O.V**

I could hear the screams of terrified people and I couldn't help them I had to find a way out of this I look up to see the thief isn't in the chair then all of a sudden the ball is lifted from my grasp I fall down "that was heavy "

I look over to the rat walking up to me

"Listen you have to save the city" he tells me "I know I kind of caused this but that tyrant killed my family"

I see that he is sadden "okay" I tell him

"What's your name" I ask him

"Martin" he tells me

"Aw isn't that sweet "a voice callas out we both turn to the gorilla known as Bane walking up to us "know how about you join them" he says as he jumps

"Lookout" I push him out of the ay and jump and hit Bane in the jaw sending him flying into the walk way but he gets and smiles

He charges me I jump out the way and hit him in the chest

But he grabs me by my cape and swings me around

He then throws me toward a wall

I catch myself and fly back at him with full force I then punch and h fly's back hitting his head clearly knocked out

Martin comes up to me "we have to get out of here "

"Right" I say

We head for the door then a large pillar hits and blocks martin from getting out

"Don't worry about me go save the city" he tells me then Bane grabs him and throws him near the bomb

"No "I start banging on the pillar to try and Beak it

I get part way through "don't worry I'm going to save you" I shout as I see bane get ready to pounce

He looks at me and say's" you already did " Bane jumps at He then grabs the cords connected to the bomb and pulls them out the bomb goes off and all three of us are engulfed in flames and smoke

I wake to the sound of my ears ringing and stuck under a pile of debris I force it of me and stand up "Martin" I shout

I then see his hat

I fall on my knees I couldn't save him "he sacrificed himself to save Elmore"

"And make sure it's not in vain" I hear I turn to see the stranger "you can do this Gumball Elmore is counting on you" he says as he disappears into nothingness

I look down my costume is torn but he was right I couldn't let this bring me down I half to stop the omega ape

I fly off "this end here "


	11. super-cat vs omega ape

**ELMORE CITY GUMBALLS P.O.V**

I fly over Elmore the place is literal battle ground the society of the apes is in the center of town I fly down with full force and 6 apes with one swing

I land next to Chief Fitzgerald he looks at me "and where have you been" he askes

"Getting blown up" where is omega ape "I ask he points to the tower where she is standing

"Good" I say as fly towards her

I land on the other end of the stone pillar she is standing on

"Well looks like you got out of my trap and Martin "she asks I think she knows she is pushing my buttons I charge and she charges two

When we met she attempts to hit me with her spear I doge and hit spare in the jaw she turns and hits me with here wings sending flying back into the wall of the building

She goes for a stab but I use my laser eyes to hit her midair before she can make contact I fly up and hit her in the gut then I grab her by the tail and throw her to the ground " ready to give up" I ask

"Never" she shouts as she puts her spear in the ground and the platform breaks and we both start falling I grab her and toss her to a building she crashes into it

But she gets up and firs a blast at me

When hits me I fly back through at least 7 buildings she jumps on top of my and knocks me through the floor

I then mange to grab her by her tail and swing her out the building I get up then go hit knocking her straight to the docs she land on one of the ships that are docked their

I land "give up know "I shout at her

"No so close I won't give I won't be stopped by you" she yells as she rushes me again

I fly up and then hit my fist on the ground she fly's up I then go up to her and smasher to the ground "I'm ending this here" I shout as I go for the finishing blow

But she manages to dodge my attack and I hit the ground she then picks me up with her spear "you can't win this fight super cat Elmore will fall' she says with confidence

She throws me into the crates on the ship

"I can't do this "I shout

"But I can't give up I will beat you "I shout "judgement day has come for you bitch" I say aloud

She then smiles "oh and I guess you're the one who' going to give it to me" she says mocking me

I rush her with one plan in mind

She dodges but I grab her spear and take it out of her hand "no "she shouts

I grab the spear with both hands and Break it the spear then shouts out a final charge of energy which hits a couple of fuel crate causing them to the ship up with miss simian the blast knocks me of the ship I start to fade in and out of consciousness

I start to think of my friend and penny I have get I have to see her again I wake and fly out of the ocean deep completely soaked

I land and turn to the now burning ship

"Miss Simians dead" words I never thought I'd hear myself say

I fly back to the city and find Chief Fitzgerald

"I see you have everything under control "he looks at me

"Yeah the society of the apes is no more "thanks to you

I look down "hey you had no choice you did what you had to do "he tells me

"It's not that it's just that there was a man one crooks from the robbery last week he helped me get out and took out one there members at the coast of his own life if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to save the city" I tell him

He looks at me "well he didn't do it for nothing I'll be Shure to honor him" he tells me

"Thank you" I then fly off knowing I just saved the day


	12. best day ever

**WATTERSON HOUSEHOLD GUMBALLS P.O.V**

I woke up around 7:20 and got out the bed and got dress I went downstairs to see my family eating together as if yesterday never happened I took a long look this is why I wanted to be a superhero so people can be happy and when they ever feel like they're in trouble they can look to the sky and see hope

But still 4 days in the job and I already bet a supervillain so look out crime world

"Hey Gumball "I hear pulling me out of my thoughts I look to dad "you going to eat son "he askes

"Yea I'm coming "I say as I come down the stairs

When we got on the bus Tobias attempted to trip me but he fell out the seat everyone started laughing at him but his crew

Today was starting to be a good day

 **ELMORE JUNIOR HIGH GUMBALLS P.O.V**

Principle Brown didn't take Miss Simians death to well he went as far as saying we needed to have a moment of silence for her. Which nobody did after that the day went by pretty quick

After school I went to find penny there's still something I have to do

I go outside and see her talking to Rachel "hey penny can we talk" I ask

"Sure "she answers

She comes up to me it's time I finish what I started "penny listen there's something I need to tell you I've trying to tell you for a long time"

I relies that if I drag this out will get interrupted again so I do the most unexpected thing ever I pull her in for a kiss

By the she reacted I could tell she was shocked but she kissed back

When we finally separated I turned to see Rachel practically crying and Eric comes up "it's about time" he says.

"Oh gumball "penny then gives me a bear "I love you gumball Watterson"

"I love you to "I say

"Help me" my ears perk up there's the interruption

"Hey sorry I have to ruin the moment but there's these thing I got to do "I say

"Really gumball" penny says "be quick we got a lot to talk about "she tells me

I run off to do this quickly as I possibly can I guess you could say it's the best day ever and it can't get any better

 **ENDING NARRATION-GUMBALL**

Gumball is seen on top of a building

Well that's my story but this hope you enjoyed it

He then jumps of the building

And yes there is more to it than what I just told you

He starts to fly over the towns people

But one things or sure

He flies into the setting sun

This is only the beginning


	13. message

**Hey TAWOG fans**

 **It's been a while since I've updadted this story huh I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm re-writing this story and want all of you to see it it's titled the same name and has re-write in it so it shouldn't be too hard**

 **oh and this story willl be takin down by the time I publishchapter too which I don't have an exit date for so keep that in mind if youliked this one for some odd reason**

 **anyway thata's alll until next my peoples**


End file.
